tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Here There Be Dragons
Log Title: Here There Be Dragons Characters: Bulwark, Dust Devil, Encore, Jazz, Huffer, Imager, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 19, 2018 TP: Meanwhile in Valvolux TP Summary: Volunteers look for survivors and try to stop the fires after the refinery explosion Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 16:58:40 on Thursday, 19 July 2018. Scales exits the temporary repair bay with a wide yawn and stretches her wings in the sunshine. It's oddly quiet after days of bombardment- the clearest sign that the Decepticons have left. The little dragon finds a tall perch out of the way but in full sun, and spreads her wings to catch as much solar energy as she can. Encore is scorched, battered, and covered in smoke, but he looks pleased with himself. After running out of FyreStoppa shells, the big autobot dropped down and used his engines to ventilate areas filled with smoke and direct smoke away from the others. With the fire mostly out, he's taking a breather, taking a swig from a flask of energon. Scales flops, wings and crest out. It's been days since she could sunbathe properly. She enjoys the warmth of the rock beneath her, and it takes a moment before she realizes that there's somebody else idling nearby. "Hi," she calls out. Encore looks over and smiles, waving. "A'reet." he says, finding himself a place to sit and relax. Scales lazes. "So... what happened? I didn't really have time to ask while I was treatin' people." Encore frowns "Dinnae ken th' full details, I was involved in a street fight. All I ken is, th' main refinery went up. Bug firestorm." Scales rests her chin on the rock. "Okay. That explains the injuries." She sighs. "I'd just finally got Dust Devil stable and recovering." Encore nods "We got a lot of people out. Think there's probably more trapped." Scales hmms and gets up, shaking some dust off. "Well, maybe I c'n help with that." She hops off her perch and glides in that general direction, catching some rising air to stay gently aloft. Encore nods "Get some energy in first, I think thur's a bug effort planned t'night." Scales gets around a corner and her voice suddenly pierces the air. "Eeeeee! Oh my gosh!" GAME: Bulwark PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Encore looks up at Scales "Wha's got yez?" Scales speeds towards Bulwark's sleeping form as fast the air will carry her. "Oh my gosh! It's a dragon! It's a big dragon! It's a real big dragon!" Despite, quite clearly, hearing the high pitched squeal the gestalt-sized dragon remains motionless; wings tucked against it's body and tail curled inwards so as to not take up too much of the precious clear space at the extreme edge of the clearing where the makeshift medical tent has been set up. Encore makes the journey that way on foot. "Och, aye, tha's Bulwark apparently." He calls up to Scales, chuckling. Scales swings up to land, bouncing around like water in a hot skillet. "Really? Oh, wow!" She suddenly crouches, then rars and pounces... one of the talons, which is about as much as she can grab at one time. One of Bulwark's eyes opens just enough to look down at Scales in a fashion reminiscent of Smaug scanning his hoard for Bilbo. Scales grins, hanging upside-down from the curve of the talon. "Hiii!" Encore gives Bulwark a wave of greeting, finding a place nearby to settle. "Aye, really. A'reet Bulwark." Bulwark lifts the forelimb and taloned hand up to get a better look at the -tiny- dragon hanging there. "Hello, Scales." His head swivels as both optics come open and focus on Encore. "Well enough after the overnight exertions. Thank you again for your help, Encore." Encore waves his hand "You did all th' work. FyreStoppa shells couldnae hold back tha' kinda firestorm... all I did wa' slow it doon." Scales clamps on a little tighter and play-bites a couple of times. She probably couldn't actually dent it even if she were trying. Bulwark tilts his head to watch Scales' attempts to maul his talon. "Which gave me enough time to put out the worst of the fires without much worry that it would spread further," he responds. Bulwark says, "I really should be putting in the emphasis on his low, booming voice, but I'll take that as read for the moment." Encore shrugs "I'll take yer word fae it, Bulwark mate." He frowns. "Doesnae feel like I did enough." Scales wriggles around to get to the top of the talon, then takes off running up Bulwark's arm, heading for his shoulder. "You have spikes!" she says unnecessarily. Bulwark nods, "That's not just confined to you Encore, I don't feel like I did enough." The dragon turns his head ro follow Scales' progress up his arm. "Yeesss..." Is all the response that the kidlet gets. Encore shrugs a little. "I guess..." he says, with a sigh. Then he looks up at Scales as he climbs over her. "Big bugger ain't he?" Scales gets up close to one of the spines on Bulwark's back. "They're huge! I could fit inside one of these without turning into a tape!" She looks down his back. "Wow! You have a -lot- of spikes!" Bulwark returns his gaze to Encore. "I don't like accepting it either, but it is a fact and you won't help anyone else who may need our help by thinking of what you could have done differently," he rumbles. The enormous dragon rolls his shoulders then stretches out his silvery blue wings. "It keeps enemies from trying to grab hold of me without risking getting injured," he answers. Encore sighs again. "Aye I s'pose." He frowns, sipping from his flask. "Bastards." He smiles, watching Scales. Scales oooos! She walks over to look at the wings, since they're stretched. "What're your wings made of? I've never seen this stuff before." <> Imager says, "Operations teams are getting formed up for the SAR teams. We're making do. Any Bots who have repair skills or still have decent Energon levels, We need ya." <> Scales says, "I'll be there!" Bulwark frowns as he echoes Encore's sentiment, "And cowards." "Refractive phazemite, it's not something that shows up on Earth in its raw form. At least not from what I've had time to research," he answers the curious kidlet. Bulwark doesn't bring his wings back in all the way, instead letting them rest partway open allowing blue tinged light through the membranes. Encore listens to the comms and hauls himself to his feet. "Work tae do, it seems." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Aye." Scales scoots down to the wing joint and peers under to look at the light. "Coool... can you change the opacity? How permeable is it?" <> Imager says, "Right, okay, it’s going to be the same thing we did before, for those of you on the last excursion" "There is always more work to do. Right now there are somewhat urgent tasks that need doing," Bulwark offers as he gets up to his feet; lifting Scales higher in the process. By way of answering the membranes darken to a deep cobalt blue that blocks out all light. The stay that way as the dragon cranes his neck and scans the area. "They aren't permeable to liquids or gasses so far as I have ever found." <> Scales says, "Uh.. we're not going underground again, are we?" Encore nods "Aye." He says, quietly, looking around. "Le's get tae it." <> Imager says, "Maybe, there's a ton of bad readings from what I gather, definite pipe fires, might need to shut em down downstairs." Scales just sits on the wing strut. There's plenty of room for her up here. She spreads her own wings, catching as much sunlight as she can while teams gather. "Do you use these to fly?" Encore checks his magazine of FyreStoppa shells is loaded, unhooking his 105mm cannon from its slot and loading the first one into place. "Pipe fires. FyreStoppas shoul' be greet for them." "They do generate a good amount of lift, but not enough to keep me aloft, so I have engines and anti -gravity systems to provide the rest. My wings, tail, and head are better used as control surfaces when I'm flying," the first age mech explains. "Well, so long as my aim is true I think I can tackle those as well, and perhaps widen an opening for you if needed, Encore," he booms. Scales is tempted to run around Bulwark some more, but she should be ready for instructions. So, she just waits where she is, tail swinging behind her. Several Autobots start to arrive at the ruins of the refinery with a load of construction gear and medical equipment, notable among the crew is the little yellow-orange truck that is Huffer. <> The nasally, gruff tone must be Huffer's as Imager rolls up in her hovercraft mode. She responds in kind, <> Her irritation is apparent. Huffer snorts, <> Encore is one of those walking up to join the others for the rescue op, his 105mm gun in hand. "Och, we all ha' problems. Quit'cher complainin, aye?" Bulwark carefully picks his way to the growing gathering of Autobots, but remains on the edge to not get in the way too much, and not cause too much of a disturbance or disctration with his, unique, alternate mode. Scales rides along, enjoying the high vantage point from Bulwark's back. As the team gets assembled, ready for action, it is noted that the remains of the Energon refinery are still well and truly on fire. Part of the Refinery is still standing, though a great deal of it was damaged in the action. Several buildings nearby it, have collapsed as firebreaks, and currently it holds. Imager points out her big hand, "There's bound to be mecha in there still!" She looks aside, "Smoke Alarm!" A firetruck pulls up, and the sides pop open to reveal the dreaded fire extinguishers (bane of ALL Cybertronians), "Everyone on Fire Duty, take your canisters, watch yourselves, don't let it spritz ya." Just then a building two removed from the refinery just erupts in a ball of fire and energon, a thick rolling explosion that literally blows the roof of it. The very ground shakes, as she yells, "ENERGON BACKBLAST!" Screaming, she continues, "WE NEED A TEAM TO SHUT DOWN THE MAIN PIPES AGAIN! PRIMUS that was bad!." Debris from the second explosion rains down on most of the assembled mecha. Huffer calls out, "Imager, the fire's starting to spread again!" Imager throws up her hands, "Well lets get to it! Come on!" <> Imager says, "What the smelt is that?" Encore listens to the tone of the blast and gets into the air. He doesn't bother to take a run-up, he just overstresses his system to the max by extending his wings, powering his engines to 110% of their rated thrust and then jumps as hard as he can. He rises into the air slowly, very slowly, before transforming as he levels out and getting actual lift. Spiralling higher, he begins to saturate the immediate area around the flames with his FyreStoppa shells GAME: Encore FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Immense difficulty. Encore says, "Re-roll, skill Close Air Support?" GAME: Encore FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Immense difficulty. Scales hops off of her high perch and heads for the pipe flow controls. Well, what remains of them. She braves the heat and traces the lines from the half-melted console, looking for the manual cutoff valves. GAME: Scales FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Encore leans forward, his wings unfolding as his body transforms into his AC130U altmode The larger dragon towers over Scales, shielding her from Falling debris and some of the heat with his body and wings. The ancient mech closes his optics and focuses on the ground beneath him and deeper still, searching for the flow of energon coming from the pipes and does his best to trace those back to the shutoff valve. GAME: Bulwark FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Bulwark says, "Yeah, let's go with City Planning for a re-roll." GAME: Bulwark FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. "Alright everybody! I know it looks rough but if we ain't the most badaft Autobots on this planet and the next, then I don't know what we are! We know what we're up against and just because it's hot,don't mean we can't keep our cool! So let's get in there, put out those flames and save some lives!" Jazz figures he might as well drop some inspirational words on the Autobots that're gathered to bust down these flames of cruel and unusual punishment. It looks a little bit cooler than normal because he's standing in front of the fire while he's dropping some inspirational knowledge on the heroic Autobots! Soon as Smoke Alarm rocks those extinguishers, Jazz hops over and grabs an entire crate of them. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" This shout out is for Optimus Prime and Jazz curls in on the crate of fire extinguishers as he transforms into his stylish speedster of a Terran vehicle mode and spins wheels into the dang blasted flames. here are only a few moments in which Jazz's image can't be seen. Then, like a graceful swan of Carkour perfection, Jazz's vehicle mode takes to the sky. That trunk of his pops open and the extinguishers are set to rain down upon the fires below. But it can never be that easy. That plain. That... normal. "Now watch me shoot! Now watch me spray-spray!" Jazz's voice picks up louder as he uses his speakers to keep things cool and light, transforming back into his robot mode, while in mid-air and taking marksmech shots at the canisters falling to see if he can't spread the extingushingness all over! Plus, y'know, this looks too cool for Con school. Only Autobots look this fly. GAME: Jazz PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Encore's cannons echo throughout the city as he banks, dropping a carpet of fire-retardent shells at the scene of the spreading fire. However, as he does, one of the firebreak buildings just starts to give way again, and as it does, the rush of wind from the second collapse, helps spur the fire onward. Scales might remember this same scenario happening earlier, before Bulwark showed up. As such, her idea of hitting the flow controls are sound, but as she approaches, a large piece of debris from the recent secondary explosion is jutting out of it. While it could be hotwired, there's also the access hatch nearby that could lead to another manual shutoff down below. On the other hand, the Architect of Valvolux himself, Bulwark, is locked onto the same idea as Scales, however, he notes several design changes from his own original work, which might explain the shoddy situation the group is in. Energon fire rolls very closely nearby to the two dragonkin, as if taunting. With some of Team A on her side, Imager's operations team start trying to cut a path through the refinery fire's main wall, as they attempt to look for people. Several warning lights start to flicker and flash on one of the secondary consoles left near Scales and Bulwark. Leave it to Jazz however to start to pull the team together, being the first person to make real progress in this catastrophe. As Imager and Huffer start to brave the fire, Jazz's extinguisher bomb hits in front of them, covering the area in suppressing foam! <> Imager says, "whoa, its Jazz. When did you get here?" <> Jazz says, "Half past superfly and ten clicks 'til glitchin'." <> Imager says, "well we need more of that, yeah!" Bulwark stands his ground even as the fire begins to lick at his wings, leaving streaks of soot but little else of immediate notice. He snorts and lifts his head, mouth opening a bit as a faint blue glow begins to build within. The mech's giant chest expands before that maw opens wide and a flood of ice crystals issue forth even as the drgaon swings his nexk back and forth to battle the inferno. GAME: Bulwark PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. <> Imager says, "okay, okay I'm through the ring!" <> Imager says, "Huffer, stay back, mech, my armor can soak this..." <> Imager says, "I think" With the fire beaten back, Scales takes advantage of the relative safety to go underneath. A bit of sniffing and poking, and she can see the controls! There's debris in the way, but she's tiny. Let's hope she can get through. GAME: Scales PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Encore transforms and drops down to land next to Bulwark, spreading his wings wide. His engines crank up, whipping Bulwark's flood of ice crystals into a blizzard of cold air, aiming to put out a wider section than Bulwark's frost alone can cool. In addition to simply blowing out as much fire as he can. "I seen 'em do something like this for oil fires!" He says as he redlines his engines. "They used a bug jet engine mounted on a tank. I think I c'n ge' more airflow." GAME: Encore PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jazz lands in the middle of the foam and fire because that's what looks the coolest. He's pretty sure he's got some applause coming and he takes a moment to glance around with scanners and sensors going at the top of his line. "There's gotta' be a better way. A faster way." He's keeping tabs on everyone else, as fast as his optics and sensors can keep up, but he's also attempting to see if he can't find a backdoor to this thing. Fire spreads. Fire can be extinguished. But cutting it off at the source is probably the best bet. But where /is/ the source? There's a chance and an opportunity for Jazz to disappear into the fire, though. If there's anyone that can infiltrate a burning building and not catch (completely) on fire while trying to search for the best possible (and coolest looking) solution to making all his fire go away... it's Jazz. Maybe if he finds something to blow up. Blowing stuff up usually works, right? GAME: Jazz PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Bulwark starts to halt the fire progression, with authority. He beats back the flames, even making ground as he spies one of the major leaks, the processing chamber itself. It makes sense, unfiltered energon is far more volatile in the long run. Steadily the architect closes in on one of the main fire sources. Scales indeed can live up to her MOS and get into the areas that others can't. Come to think of this, she had to do this before as well. In the cramped underground, the heat is staggering, the pipes themselves glow from the damage. The first cutoff valve Scales comes across is too close to the damage, however the second controls look unharmed, and can be shut down without further issue. Seeing Bulwark's progress, Encore swoops in to help tag-team the fire, aiding the frost breath. Between the two very large mechs, the processing chamber gets coated in a thick sheen of ice, freezing most of this particular fire at its source. Taking advantage of Jazz' previous action, Imager rushes into the fire at the refinery itself. "I'm in. I'm...In. Wow this is bad." She actually mutes herself on +a to avoid the sounds of injury and pain she's no doubt vocalizing. There were still mechs to rescue, somewhere amid all the smoke, fire, and debris... Jazz is on the same path, it seems, as he enters the same fire Imager's into. it is like a smelting furnace in here, and damage is completely inescapable. The acrid fumes of the burning energon sear the optics and the vocalizer, but Jazz denotes a wall that could come down to help smother a great deal of the flames...assuming there's no survivors in its path. Encore blinks and turns towards the warning lights, peering over the console and trying to make sense of it. "Uh, guys!" He says. "We go' a problem here... I think." He brings up a display and tries to see if there's anything obvious he can do to fix things. GAME: Encore PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. >>>Encore discovers an automated system that will help pull several energon lines into a reserve tank, and gains 5 more points!<<< Encore blinks as he spots the automated system. "There is justice!" he declares, routing the energon into the reserve tank. And he makes a note of where that tank is, so he can 'liberate' the energon if nobody else claims it. Good brewing stock, this. Scales scoots through the cramped surroundings, doing her best to keep her wings away from the edges of the tunnel as she slinks past the first slagged set of controls and makes her way to the second. She throws her weight against the valve, trusting in her built-in fire proofing as she shoves it home. That done, she looks around with her infrared. Almost everything in here is glowing, so a cooler spot may be helpful... or it might be somebody in danger. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scanners and sensors lock in and Jazz is already moving (as fast as he can which isn't really that fast in a smelting furnace like his but whatever) to set up charges all along that wall. If there's one thing that Jazz knows it's how to blow stuff up. Granted, the heat and smoke are likely messing with his skill set a bit but he's focused on making sure that he gets every charge where it needs to be. But he doesn't blow it. Not yet. That's what remote detonators are for. Jazz sends a ping out on his internal radar sensors to make sure that nobody else is in here. But when a ping comes back from farther up. In the Refinery itself. At least, he thinks that's a ping. It's hard to tell. All this smoke and fire has his sensors all messed up. "Imager! I've rigged this place to blow! Gonna' make this fire take a dirt nap!" Jazz is already backtracking through the smoke and the flames, prepping his Skyhook grapple for some faster climbing soon as he gets free of the main flames. "Make sure nobody's down here and give me a signal and I'll boom shake-shake-shake the room, baby!" With that, Jazz aims to get clear of the rest of the flames with an aim and a launching of his grapple line towards what might be one of the only stable parts of the refinery still standing. "No mech gets left behind, right, Prime?" Jazz realizes he's talking to his buddy that's not even there. "... I gotta' stop doin' that." And he's off! GAME: Jazz PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Encore finishes blowing the fire out and looks around. As a building starts to collapse down onto the dragon, the big Autobot surges forwards, gripping it with both hands and trying to keep it upright. Pistons and artificial muscles strain against the weight as the big Scotsmech leans into it. "Bulwark! Ge' clear!" GAME: Encore PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. The large dragon slowly backs out of the crumbling building, serpnetine body almost turning over itself as he pushes through with hing arched forward over his head. When just his tail is left in the building he extends it to wrap around Encore and yank him free as well. GAME: Bulwark PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Scales and Encore together stop the main line from any further pumping, and the excess Energon starts to drain out of what pipes still hold it. In other words, the fire's rapidly running out of fuel. Adding in that Bulwark has already taken care of a major hotspot, the fire in their area is getting under control. That said, over near Imager and Jazz, things are still an inferno. The femme shouts, trying to guard her optics. "If you bring down that wall, is the ceiling coming down too? We got lost mechs that may still be in here!" Unlike Jazz, she can't simply zip out of the way. A beam starts to groan and collapse near her, sending part of the second floor down, as if to emphasize. He gives her her orders, to sweep the area. "Alright, I trust you!" (which is something pretty rare for her to say), as she continues going deeper into the fire, scorching at her frame. Encore stops any serious harm from befalling Bulwark as one of the heavy gravity-fed tanks above just gives way. However, Encore must just consider a full vat to be just a 'really large tankard', and puts two large hand sized dents into it as he holds it mightily over his head. Some arts-mech later draws a painting of the scene. Fire, Dragons, Kilts, and Bravery. Bulwark returns the favor, getting Encore out of the area as well. As for main threats, there's the area where Imager and Jazz are still at, which has demo set up to help snuff out most of the blaze. All other areas have been attended! >>>Using her IR vision, Scales scans the area looking for surivors. She spots the cooling outline of a mech in one of the buildings collapsed for the fire trail, one certainly in need of assistance, and gains 5 pts for doing so<<< Jazz is in the air right now but the information from Imager causes him to look back down and spot the problems with his optic enhancements. Hey, he's a spy. He gets to have bags of tricks, okay? It comes with the territory. Jazz swings on his grapple line and attempts to use those optic enhancements to see if he can't figure out exactly where the mechs are inside. "Hang on to your bolts, baby. Jazzy's comin' home." He might be talking to Imager. He might be talking to the various mechs that may be trapped inside. He may just be talking to anyone that will listen. Either way, Jazz unhooks from his grapple line and cannonballs back down towards where he just was. His body angled to smash through a weak point on the floor above so that he can make it inside where the trapped mechs are. Or where they should be. The moment he hits the ground in there, his thumb hits the detonator on his previously placed charges, which are all rigged to explode one after another and give Jazz an opportunity to create a tidal wave of debris towards the fire. Jazz can't worry about that right now though. There are mechs to get free, maybe? And he's got a hand cannon (or a kickaft Sound System) ready to blast a way out if he has to. If not, at least he can transform and roll out with explosions behind him. Style points, baby. GAME: Jazz FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Jazz says, "Uh. I guess Demolitions since I'm blowing stuff up!" GAME: Jazz FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. << I see someone!>> Scales radios out, popping out of an access hatch and already on her way. She gets as close as she dares, but explosions really aren't her thing. Instead she uses her infrared to try to map a safe route for the trapped mech, away from any hot spots that might go up. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Encore gets yanked clear by Bulwark, fully prepared to stand here all day holding it up. But that's not to be, he's pulled clear. He nods his thanks and leaps into the air, watching the way the explosions roll. A building hangs up and starts to drop the other way, in danger of creating a path for the fire so he angles his flight path, putting himself directly above the flames as he angles his 105mm at the building that's starting to crumble. He aims for one corner at the base and fires, attempting to knock out the support and bring the building down towards the fire to complete Jazz's firebreak, rather than away from it - which would turn the firebreak into a nice channel out of the area for the fire. GAME: Encore PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. The large dragon takes stock of what's going on and weighs his options. The application of brute force is discarded even as Jazz blows his explosives, which, strangely makes the decision much, much easier for him. In an instant his forcefield generators come to life, trying to encircle Imager, her team, and the fleeing mech with it's confines. GAME: Bulwark PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Imager just says <> as Jazz calls out his return. The Meister swings in on his grapple line, and the wall comes down as he expected. The chain detonation goes off as he planned. Off in the distance, he spots a shape in the fire, judging by the size its probably Mage. The rush of debris does start to smother the fire around him, but it carries with it the flames. The resulting backdraft however, catches Jazz in flames for several moments, causing some noticable damage to his frame, if not his pride. Scales scampers away towards the fire break. The building itself isn't in any more immediate danger, but of course, a mech in need waits for noone. She enters through a window and moves through the ruins. She enters an interior room to discover...an unconscious Seeker! Sure it may be 'just' a Decepticon, but Intelligence'd be happy to recover him. The flames that catch Jazz are suddenly pushed aside by Encore's wind. While they don't die off, they flicker, allowing Jazz and Imager (who has someone over her shoulder) to escape. He lights up one of the supports, to aid in the fire snuffing, which crashes down and drowns out some of the last remains. Bulwark and Encore overhead, the two safeguard Jazz and Imager from any further risk as the team moves to safety, and the awaiting medical teams. The situation was a no-win overall. The damage rolled in too quickly, and in Bulwark's absence, some of the city's safety features were gutted. 5 eons of war'll do that to a place. Imager leans forward, dropping a smouldering mech onto one of the med slabs, even as she doesn't look that great herself, <> GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Encore drops down near Imager and co, transforming as he drops. He pulses his engines to make sure it's not a ground-shaking landing, but a mech as big as him doesn't touch down gently. He walks up to them, frowning. "What'cha need me to do? I'm nae medic, but..." Scales is quick to respond to Imager's call. <> she radios before bounding to the medic tent and her work. The unconscious mech is a mess, and it takes several precious moments to identify the worst damage. But Scales has had an awful lot of practice lately, and her nimble paws are soon busy. It is touch and go for Scales for several minutes, as she works on the heavily burned mech. Novagon to dull the pain, and then a spike of Invitro-line to help ease the spark. The mech is left in serious condition, but has at least stabilized. He'll need some reconstruction work done after the fact, but he'll live. For his own scorecard, Jazz gives himself an F-. But the fire that's all over him when things don't go down quite like he planned is probably keeping him from berating himself. He doesn't need to transform because he's smacking the fires out that are on his person as he strides over to the others. "Everyone okay?" He doesn't mean the Seeker but he's definitely here to make sure that the Seeker is okay too. He just isn't going to talk about it. Cuz, y'know, enemies. "Did we do this or did we do this, huh?" Jazz keeps the beat on the upswing for everyone! <> Imager says, "I uh....precciate you goin in on all that fire there, Jazz..." Encore looks around at the damage, shrugging a little. "Coulda gone worse, aye Jazz." He comments. "But th' factories were still burned pretty bad." <> Jazz says, "I do what I can do when I can do what I can do... and I do it, baby!" Bulwark looks down at Jazz. "We did not do this," he rumbles, "but we will be the ones to fix it." <> Imager says, "Yes that.........is a thing......that.....yes." Dust Devil has snuck out in all the ensuing chaos. Luckily his need to have his fuel recycled at least kept him as far away as the fires. But he's cheerfully sitting on a low wall, watching the heroes return. It's at least a lot more interesting than just sitting inside and watching the walls melt. He's currently having fun making tribal markings in the soot coating his frame. Jazz rolls his optics behind his stylish visor. "That's not what I meant." He stops himself from facepalming at Bulwark and just moves right along. "But you're right. We'll fix it. This place can be rebuilt. And we saved some lives so I call this one a win." Jazz peers over at the Seeker. "An' maybe this one can hook us up with a little info 'bout what the Cons next few moves are." Bonus! Scales would admonish Dust Devil if she weren't so busy.. or at least give him an unhappy look. But she's now right back where she was before her nap- up to her elbows in injuries. Encore looks over at Scales, frowning. He summons one of the gumby medics and guides him over. "Good work, Scales." He comments, as the medic moves in to assist. "Nobody deserves a death like tha'." Scales gets the mech stable and turns him over to the gumby. She nods to Encore. "We had a long line of 'em coming through last night," she says, sitting off to the side and wiping off some of the oil and energon on her paws. "I don't mind the work, but I'm still kinda worn out." Dust Devil has finished both of his arms and made sure his dust devil on his hood is obvious before starting on a foot. There's a sudden jerk in his frame and an explosive puff of smoke exits Dust Devil as he's forced to pretty much 'sneeze' the ash particles that are clogging his filters. Encore nods as he listens to scales, hearing Dusty's sneeze and looking over at Dusty. "Oi! Ain't you 'sposed tae be in medical?" Bulwark swivels his neck, head turning to regard Dust Devil. "I can put him back there if Scales is of a mind to request that." Jazz holds up his hands and gives a nod as the Seeker is taken away for some medical attention. "So we're good, then? I'll talk to the Prime. See if we can get some people down here to clean up. And we can start getting this place back in the limelight." Jazz smirks and gives a quick salute to the gathered Bots. "Good work, everyone." And the transforms back into his singed and sooted car mode so he can prep for some driving off! Dust Devil's optics widen as he's spotted and he quickly rolls backwards off the wall. See he's not here. Nope. There's no corresponding sound of escape or disturbance in the dust showing him leaving either however. Tracker who was curled up on the ground near the wall, slowly stretches and stands. He then hops up onto the wall and goes into classic field point directly at where Dust Devil is hiding. A small rock flies from the back of the wall at Tracker who easily dodges. Scales huffs a small puff of smoke and sneak-sneaks towards the wall, stalking her wayward patient like a cat after a piece of string. Encore follows behind Scales at a distance, hoping not to give her away, but curious to what's going to happen Bulwark takes a 'small' step towards the wall; just close enough he can look down on the opposite side from above. Dust Devil makes a face at Tracker who is SO not getting a energon goodie later. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and Scales apparently suddenly grew up or something. Optics widen and he's NOW scooting backwards away from Bulwark. until he hits a corner. A forcefield is called and the air....sorta just sparkles a little with the consistancy of static electricity. The canine looks alert at the 'Dragon' but he also heard bulwark's voice and can sorta smell him around. So he's not panicking. The others hadn't run. Dust Devil doesn't have that advantage and maybe it didn't notice him. Or maybe it'll eat tracker for ratting him out. Scales settles her feet and gives a little wiggle, then leaps forward, right at Dusty's back! He's looking entirely the wrong way, hee hee. >> Scales strikes Dust Devil with Pounce. << Bulwark watches the 'forcefield' appear in 'the way'. "You're going to overtax your systems Dust Devil, and if you wish to keep your current frame I would suggest you," he stops as Scales launches herself at the impetuous mech. Encore watches with a chuckle, shaking his head. "You want t' make Backblast annoyed wit' yez, Dusty?" he comments, with a smirk. "'Cause he helped oot getting ye healed, and he's pissed off aboot 'not gettin' to take the shot' or somethin', so I dinnae think you want him annoyed at you." Dust Devil's forcefield isn't more than an electrical charge in the air. He however is taken off guard by Scales suddenly latching onto him. The young mech jumps and turns to GLARE at Scales. Making a face he purposely forces air through his ventilation system backwards to HUFF a cloud of smoke at Scales for scaring him. Optics now rolling he carefully stands with Scales and uses the wall for support. Okay he's captured. Looking at Bulwark clearly, he can't help but shake his head in awe. He gestures at Encore and then at Bulwark. Encore looks up at Bulwark, then back at Dust Devil. "Aye. Tha's Bulwark. Turns oot he's a dragon..." A pause. "Cannae ye talk?" Scales giggles. "Gotcha!" She is entirely undaunted by the smoke, but does tilt her head to one side- but Encore beats her to the question. She'd been a bit too busy with, well, making sure he was alive before to realize that he wasn't speaking instead of just being too tired. Dust Devil gives a half shrug at the question. He takes a shaking step to the side to try and get a profile look at Bulwark, optics still wide in awe. His face showing a bright grin before he offers a thumbs up. Not that Bulwark will probably understand that. "I can be a dragon," Bulwark corrects Encore, "but I find it is a very disconcerting mode, so I am more comfortable in my robot mode." Scales awwws. "Dragons are cool, though." She's still got a firm grip on Dust Devil. Bulwark hasn't grasped the concept of 'cool'. "And very, very large. Pratical for combat, covering long distances quickly, and other activities where such a size isn't a hindrance." His head turns to follow Dust Devil, "Am I carrying him back to his nedical bed, Scales, or do you want to give him another chance to walk?" Encore frowns at Dust Devil. "Och. Wha's up wit' yer voice Dust?" Dust Devil smiles at Bulwark again admiring his frame before he sighs and turns with a hands up, prisoner walk towards the medical bay. That lasts all of three steps before he wobbles and he decides it's better to not be a smart aft. He probably wouldn't live down falling on Scales. Encore is just stared at with some confusion when he stops and looks at the mech that's questioning him. Encore sniffs "You're normally a greet motormouth. Now, I'm no' sayin' th' silence is bad, per se, but...." He trails off. "It's concerning because it's not your style." Scales pats Dust Devil's shoulder and finally drops back to the ground. "I c'n check yer vocalizer. I didn't see damage there, but, well, there was a lot goin' on at the time." She eyes Dust Devil's unsteady stance critically. "I think you need a lift, though." Bulwark watches Dust Devil make his way back to his bed. The dragon takes up residence not far from the medical tent and gets comfortable on the ground. Crossing his forearms at the wrist the dragon rests his head on them and watches Dust Devil, a faint hint of concern in the depths of his optics. Dust Devil is quite happy to be safely back to his berth. He lets himself be hooked back up to filter his energon. A face given to the gunk that comes out of his energon lines as the particles continue to form from the cure combating the poison. He also lets Scales look at all his systems from a medical standpoint. Nothing broken. However it's not working either as well as some of the other systems. Scales is pretty thorough, and comes up with nothing that could be repaired to fix the issue, though she does make sure the filters are replaced with clean ones. "I couldn't get a clean cure," she explains to Encore, "so I kinda expected it'd take a while before he's back to running on all cylinders. Basically, gotta keep up the treatment until it works its way through, and then self repair systems will be able to handle the rest." She shrugs and looks sternly at Dust Devil. "Just don't run off and get shot." Bulwark keeps watch on the recovering Autobot, much like a cat staring at something from across a room. Encore frowns as he watches, finding himself somewhere to sit and join Bulwark. He makes a call, and before long a gorilla-like alien, almost as big as Encore himself, knuckle-walks up to them, carrying a huge keg. He drops it down and carries on going, allowing Encore to tap the keg and pour off a measure. He offers the keg to Bulwark, as he's sure a cube isn't big enough for him. Bulwark turns his taloned hand a pulls the keg to his snout, gives it a sniff, and then begins sipping from it to help pass the time. Scales finds a perch nearby in the sunshine where she can still see Dust Devil if she opens her optics. She spreads her wings and crest wide and settles in for a nice recharge. Dust Devil rolls his optics which is actually pretty obvious since he's already got dark lenses on his optics. He gives Scales a nod and smile and seems content to behave for now. Log session ending at 23:19:55 on Thursday, 19 July 2018.